Escuela de Ukes
by yannel
Summary: Después de haber recibido una carta de extraño contenido, varios de los ukes se ven forzados a asistir a clases para mejorar su forma de comportarse al estar con sus semes. Varias parejas, yaoi.
1. Una extraña carta

Jojojojo~ mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero que esto haya salido bien. Realmente tenía un par de dudas, pero la idea es simplemente tentadora. Espero que les guste el fic ^^

Este fic fue creado con la ayuda de xSlaughter asi que el crédito también es para ella.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertencen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo hago de uso de ellos de una forma meramente recreativa sin ningún beneficio monetario.

**-O-o-O**

**Capítulo 1**

**Una Extraña carta**

Era una noche oscura, y Lituania caminaba despreocupadamente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Bueno tal vez no tan despreocupadamente, iba a visitar a Polonia para asegurarse que estuviera bien, no había llamado antes pero no creía que su... amigo estuviera ocupado.

—Más le vale no haber comprado toda esa camada de ponis por eBay –murmuró mirando al suelo—, ya le dije que no hay espacio para...

Se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de la casa de Polonia. Todas las luces estaban apagadas y la única iluminación provenía de las farolas colocadas por toda la calle. Hubiera dicho que Polonia no estaba en casa y se habría dado media vuelta, de no ser por esa... silueta.

Apenas sus ojos la vieron, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No era Polonia, pero estaba agachado frente a la puerta principal, y eso que ondeaba alrededor de su cuello, ¿era una bufanda?

Sí, lo era. Por suerte, la silueta estaba de espaldas a él, aún podía huir y traer ayuda o lo que sea. Pero mientras esos pensamientos se formaban en su mente, la sombra se dio la vuelta, y, a pesar de ser incapaz de verle el rostro, supo que sus ojos se clavaron en los de él.

Y las farolas se apagaron.

Fue sólo un segundo, pero suficiente para que mientras su cuerpo estaba paralizado de la impresión, la sombra que estuviera frente a la puerta de Polonia desapareciera. Se encontró temblando en la calle completamente solo.

—¡POLONIA! —gritó corriendo hacia su casa.

De pronto sintió un dolor intenso en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se desplomó.

—Demasiado cerca... —dijo la voz de la silueta—. ¿Qué hago con esto?

A sus pies estaba el cuerpo ahora inerte de Lituania, ah, que molestia. Pero tenía que hacer algo o su superior lo mataría.

Italia del Norte no se sentía bien. Estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor engullendo enormes cantidades de pasta y viendo alguna novela de esas que México hacía y lo ponían sentimental.

Es que simplemente no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Cuando Alemania le dijo que se pasaría unos días visitando a su hermano Prusia y lo dejaría solo, trató de convencerlo de que lo dejara acompañarlo, pero no pudo.

—Y estoy solito... ¡Buaaahh Alemania vuelve! —sollozó con la boca llena de pasta.

Después de hacer un drama propio y ver el de la televisión, dejó la olla de pasta vacía en un rincón y se quedó viendo los demás programas hasta terminar dormido.

Se despertó unas horas después, afuera ya todo estaba oscuro y en la casa sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión, donde emitían uno de esos comerciales de diez minutos o más.

—Ve... —murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos y se estiraba, vio en el reloj que faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche. La única luz provenía de la luz del patio encendida que se filtraba por bajo la puerta y las ventanas, además de la del televisor encendido.

Entonces escuchó un ruido, pasos para ser más específico. Pasos en el patio.

"¡Debe ser Alemania!" pensó feliz mientras bajaba todo el volumen a la televisión, "¡Debió extrañarme mucho y vino antes de tiempo!". Se puso de pie, limpiándose la salsa de tomate que aun tenía en su rostro, cuando vio una sombra, era obvio que alguien estaba del otro lado.

Se preparó para recibirlo con un gran abrazo, esperando ansioso a que tocara el timbre, pero nadie tocó.

Sin embargo la sombra seguía ahí.

¿Pero qué espera...? —murmuró, tal vez estaba nervioso o algo así. Bueno, le facilitaría las cosas y abriría él mismo la puerta.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, un sobre se deslizó por debajo de ella.

Era blanco, no tenía escrito nada y consiguió provocarle un escalofrío.

Se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos, sin saber si recogerlo o no. Entonces se fijó en que la sombra seguía ahí, completamente inmóvil, de esa forma tan tétrica...

Comenzó a temblar, definitivamente no era Alemania, ni Japón, ni su hermano. No supo si gritar pidiendo ayuda o correr a encerrarse en su armario, cuando de pronto la sombra se movió y desapareció desde debajo de su puerta.

Pudo escuchar los pasos y siguió la trayectoria hasta llegar a la ventana, donde vio una silueta.

La silueta de alguien que corría. Y llevaba bufanda. Fue sólo un segundo antes de que desapareciera.

El miedo aumentó de forma incontenible, subiendo por su estómago hasta atorarse en su garganta, y apenas iba a liberarse en forma de un grito de auxilio cuando un relámpago iluminó la habitación y el timbre del teléfono sonó. Todo al mismo tiempo, casi provocándole un infarto al pobre Italia.

Dio un salto de sorpresa y se escondió tras su sillón soltando un alarido. Su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza en su pecho que le parecía iba a romperle una costilla.

"T-tranquilo, es sólo el teléfono..." murmuró después de varios timbrazos por parte del teléfono, tratando de tranquilizarse. Estiró su mano hasta la mesita de noche y lo tomó con cuidado después de varios intentos.

—¿C-ciao? —dijo con un hilo de voz, mirando hacia la ventana por si la sombra volvía.

—¡BASTARDO! —gritó la voz al otro lado—, ¡MALDICIÓN, NO VAS A CREER ESTO!

Por irónico que suene, ese insulto le subió el ánimo.

—¡NIICHAN! —gritó a su vez—, ¡tengo miedo! ¡¿Qué ocurre?

—¡El idiota de España no está! —gritó Romano del otro lado del teléfono—, ¡Se ha largado el muy imbécil, y no es que me importe, pero necesito que vengas!

—P-pero... ¡¿Porqué? —comenzaba a preocuparse, tal vez el misterioso sobre había llegado con Romano también.

—¡No preguntes, tú sólo ven! —gritó Romano sin darle tiempo de contarle su historia, y colgó bruscamente.

Al parecer no le quedaba de otra.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lado, Suiza estaba furioso, y confundido con su escopeta cargada en mano y un sobre abierto sobre la mesa. Era el mismo sobre que Noruega había leído con indiferencia hacía un rato y el mismo que Hong Kong había encontrado junto con su nuevo lanza llamas.

—Ya verán... esos desgraciados... —murmuraba mientras la leía de nuevo, y la vena en su frente palpitaba mostrando todo su enojo, tanto que Liechtenstein observaba intimidada desde la puerta, sin atreverse a decir nada—, ¡NADIE SE BURLA DE MÍ!

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta arrojando el sobre arrugado al suelo y abriendo la puerta de una patada.

Liechtenstein se encontró de pronto sola, su hermano iba a asesinar a alguien, así que tardaría un poco en volver. Se acercó al papel arrugado lentamente, como si temiera ser descubierta y lo abrió, leyendo lo que estaba escrito en él.

Sólo se llevó las manos a la boca, dejándolo caer de nuevo al suelo.

Y alguien más leía la misma carta en algún otro lado.

Inglaterra se encontraba caminando por su casa aún en pijama, con sus lindas pantuflas de conejito y una deliciosa taza de té en la mano. Salió a buscar su correo como siempre hacía. Sentado en la sala empezó con la ardua tarea de leer su correo, su aburrido correo. Una cuenta, cuentas y más cuentas era lo que siempre recibía, oh, pero y esta carta, no tenía ni remitente ni información alguna. La abrió, deseoso de saber el contenido de la misteriosa carta. Tal vez era una de esas cartas donde te decían:

"_QuErIdO qUiEn Tú SaBeS qUe OdIaMoS:_

_tEnEmOs Lo QuE tÚ sAbEs QuE tEnEmOs, Y sI nO nOs dAs Lo QuE tÚ sAbEs qUe QuErEmOs, HaReMoS lO qUe Tú SaBeS a Lo QuE tÚ sAbEs QuE tEnEmOs. AsÍ qUe LlÉvAlO a DoNdE tÚ sAbEs A lA hOrA qUe Tú sAbEs. _

_P.d. (1): No InTeNtEs NaDa, tE eStAmOs ViGiLaNdO. _

_p.D. (2): tÚ sAbEs CoMo._

_AtTe.: Tú SaBeS QuIeN."_

Oh si, la idea sonaba tan tentadora, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el contenido del sobre era totalmente diferente a lo pensado.

"_Querido uke:_

_Tal vez este sorprendido al recibir una carta como esta, sin remitente ni nada. Pero me veo en la tarea de informarle, que usted ha estado en observación por varias semanas y después de varios estudios, los mejores científicos especializados en la materia han definido que usted señor, es un __mal uke__._

_Las razones se le serán señaladas el día de la reunión, así que esperamos su asistencia en el almacén abandonado a las 9:00 a.m. el día de mañana."_

Algo alterado arrugó la hoja de papel en su mano y la lanzó lejos de ahí. Pero que absurdo sonaba eso, él un mal uke, pfff esto debía ser alguna estúpida broma del idiota del vino o del estúpido come hamburguesas. Pero sentía una enorme curiosidad de ir a ver de qué trataba todo esto, además de ir a maldecir al idiota de la broma.

Porque tenía que ser una broma.

Así que no fue sorpresa que a la mañana siguiente estuviera en aquel almacén, antes de la hora acordada, para destruir al bromista. Lo que si fue una sorpresa fue ver a Vash sentado en una de las cajas afuera del almacén con su arma cargada y lista para matar. Dudó un poco si debía hablarle o debía huir por su vida, pero al parecer Vash se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, por que de un instante a otro pudo sentir el frío metal del arma en su frente.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo! —gritó Vash con enojo mientras apretaba mas el arma contra la frente del inglés—, ¡Tú escribiste esta endemoniada carta! —sacó de uno de sus bolsillos la misma carta que él había recibido.

No supo como reaccionar. Demasiadas emociones juntas, estaban a punto de matarlo y Vash había recibido la misma maldita carta ¿Qué significaba todo esto? Si esto no era no broma ¿Qué era? ¿Realmente iba esto enserio? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría...? pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir indagando, pudo sentir en su frente como el seguro de la pistola era retirado, así que sin otra opción sacó de su bolsillo trasero la misma carta.

—¡Espera! —gritó poniendo la carta entre él y el suizo—, yo también recibí la misma carta que tú.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando Vash bajó la pistola de su frente, había estado cerca. Se habían quedado en silencio, obviamente pensando de lo mismo ¿Quién había escrito esto? ¿Habría más victimas en esto? Obtuvieron una respuesta rápida al ver a los hermanos italias discutiendo sobre algo.

—¡Te dije que esto no era una buena idea, bastardo! —gritó un histérico Lovino a su hermano, quien gimoteaba por el miedo que tenía.

—P-pero, nii-san...—lloriqueaba Feliciano

Pero ambos se detuvieron súbitamente cuando estuvieron frente a Inglaterra y Vash. Así que como supusieron no habían sido los únicos en recibir la carta.

—¡Gah! ¡Es Inglaterra! —gritaron los italias al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo. Pero fueron detenidos por Vash, quien los había agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Ustedes también recibieron la carta? —preguntó algo enojado e impaciente.

Tanto Feliciano como Lovino sólo pudieron asentir temblando por el miedo que tenían.

—Osea, tipo como que esa carta era un poco rara —dijo Polonia saliendo de la nada acompañado de un Hong Kong que había encontrado en el camino.

Lovino y Feliciano se soltaron del agarre del suizo para correr con Polonia y Hong Kong.

—Entonces ustedes también reci-...—empezó a hablar Iggy pero fue interrumpido.

—Recibimos la carta —terminó Noruega—, eso parece.

Todos tenían las mismas dudas. Ya eran las nueve de la mañana, la hora acordada. Todos entraron al almacén, algunos con miedo otros con curiosidad, en cambio había algunos que sentían que iban a estallar del coraje en cualquier momento, y claro nunca faltaba el que lo miraba todo con indiferencia. Pero todos tenían la misma duda ¿Quién había tramado todo esto?

—Me alegra que hallan venido —se escuchó una voz una vez que todos estuvieron a dentro—, veo que no falta nadie, podremos empezar en un instante— y tras de aquellas palabras la puerta, antes abierta del almacén, se cerró de golpe haciendo que los Italias soltaran un grito de terror.

Después de un rato, las luces se encendieron rebelando a un muy aterrado Lovino aferrado a Inglaterra y a otro aterrado Feliciano abrazando a Vash como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después de otro grito de terror tanto Feliciano como Lovino se soltaron del agarre y se alejaron lo más que pudieron de ellos.

—Me alegra saber que accedieron a venir — escucharon a una voz—, no me hubiera gustado tener que hacer uso de la fuerza para traerlos aquí —y todos pudieron ver como alguien salía de la oscuridad para hacer acto de presencia frente a los confundidos ukes.

—¡Tú! —gritó un muy enojado Vash.

—¿Qué? Creí que era muy obvio que se trataba de mi —dijo mientras una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios—, ¿Gustan sentarse? —señaló unos mesa bancos que reposaban junto a los ukes.

Los Ukes no supieron exactamente que hacer y se veían entre ellos confundidos. Realmente era muy obvio que se trataba de aquella persona.

**-O-o-O-o**

Jojo decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, si les gusto dejen un review...y si no también dejen uno D


	2. Defectos

**Capítulo 2**

**Defectos**

Estaban enojados. No había mejor palabra para describir lo que sentían.

—¡Hungría! —gritó un muy enojado Iggy—, ¿Me puedes explicar qué significa esto?

La joven sólo avanzó hasta estar a un par de pasos cerca de la bola de ukes enfurecidos (a excepción de Polonia y Feliciano)

—Pues es obvio ¿no? —dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en la cadera—, ustedes, de entre todos, han sido seleccionados para mejorar sus aspectos como ukes.

El salón se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, que rápidamente se vio atrás por un grito de Lovino.

—¡Estas loca mujer! —Lovino en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a frente con Hungría, claro que, guardando distancia para no salir herido—, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir tal pendejada? Y más importante aún ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos tal mierda?

Hubo otro lapso de silencio, las miradas de Lovino y Elizabetha se enfrentaron, odio y confianza en un lapso de segundo se encontraron, antes de que Elizabetha soltara una risa burlesca.

—¿Me puedes informar que mierda te parece tan gracioso? —preguntó ahora Vash haciéndole frente.

—Perdón, es que me pareció totalmente gracioso lo que hiciste —dijo mientras cubría su boca para evitar que la risa se hiciera más fuerte—, Me recordó la razón por la que me gustan los tsunderes—dijo más para si que para las otros.

—Al carajo —dijo Lovino rojo hasta las orejas de pura furia—, Yo me largo de este estúpido lugar.

Pero antes de que Lovino saliese de ahí o si quiera pudiera tocar la puerta, dos mujeres salieron de la nada impidiéndole el paso.

—No podemos permitir que des un paso más, Lovino —dijo una de ellas adoptando una pose de pelea.

—Así que te pedimos que te retires hacia donde se encuentran los demás —dijo la otra haciendo uso de otra pose de pelea—, no queremos hacer uso de la violencia para que hagas caso.

Y apenas Taiwán y Vietnam dieron un paso para adelante Lovino salió corriendo a refugiarse con su hermano.

—Como podrán ver ustedes no podrán salir —dijo Hungría mientras señalaba a las asiáticas—, ellas se encargaran de evitar que lo hagan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, como razonando la situación en que se había metido y, de pronto había estallado una revuelta en el almacén: los ukes gritaban, se quejaban o en su defecto andaban prendiendo fuego a las cajas ahí abandonadas.

—¡No! ¡Hong Kong no hagas eso! —gritó Taiwán mientras corría con una cubeta de agua a apagar el fuego que su hermano había iniciado.

—Osea, como que este ambiente esta totalmente fuera de lugar —dijo Polonia mientras se sentaba en la paleta de uno de los mesa bancos y se ponía a limarse las uñas y atendía el teléfono celular.

—Nii-chan, tengo hambre—se quejó Italia del Norte entre lloriqueos, haciendo que su hermano se exasperase con él.

—Agh, cállate bastardo —dijo mientras le daba un golpe—, ¡busca una forma de salir de aquí!

—¿Salir? ¿Por qué?

—¡A mí nadie me llama uke de nadie! —gritaba Inglaterra sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención—, _¡Bloody Hell!_

Noruega sólo miraba todo con cierta indiferencia sentado en uno de los mesabancos, sin inmutarse siquiera cuando Vash soltó de repente un disparo al aire, haciendo que todos quedaran de nuevo en silencio sepulcral.

—Exijo salir de aquí y que todo este circo termine —dijo, mirando fijamente a Hungría, quien no se veía intimidada en absoluto.

—Siéntate Vash —dijo con una voz fría que les provocó escalofríos a los demás países, mientras se acercaba a Suiza. Éste no hizo nada más que verla con odio y el arma aún sostenida firmemente en su mano.

—¿O si no? —le preguntó cuando Hungría estaba justo enfrente de él.

—Si no... bueno... —dijo ella soltando una risita mientras le rodeaba por los hombros y sacaba una fotografía de su bolsillo que los demás no alcanzaron a ver—, no querrás que tu linda hermanita vea esto, ¿cierto? O que aparezca en televisión internacional... —chasqueó la lengua—, incluyendo Austria, por supuesto.

Vash enrojeció tanto que parecía un tomate con peluca. Trató de tomar la fotografía pero Hungría la apartó ágilmente de su alcance, guardándola en su bolsillo de nuevo.

—¿D-de dónde sacaste eso...?

—No quieres saber, Vash —le respondió dándole una mirada dura, y luego sonrió dulcemente para agregar—: ¿Puedes tomar asiento por favor?

El chico asintió y se sentó torpemente en el mesabanco que tenía más cerca. Los demás países hicieron lo mismo, algo aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar, preguntándose qué cosas horribles guardaría Hungría para intimidar de esa forma a Vash.

—Bien, seguramente todos se preguntaran por qué están aquí, por qué me entrometo en su vida —comenzó a hablar la chica poniéndose al frente del salón, Lovino soltó un resoplido—, la respuesta es muy simple, ya llegaremos a ella. Llevo mucho tiempo en este negocio, claro que no he estado sola, pero últimamente las cosas no están funcionando, y no soy la única que lo ha notado —dirigió una rápida mirada a Vietnam y Taiwán—. Al principio pensamos que era una mala racha, que sería cuestión de tiempo para... para... volver a los tiempos de prosperidad.

Hizo una pequeña pausa dramática.

—¡Pero esos tiempos no han llegado! —gritó de pronto haciendo que Italia se sobresaltara—, ¡Ya no hay esa chispa! ¡Ya no hay la misma emoción que había al principio! ¡Ya no hay material! Y ustedes saben de que estoy hablando... ¡Me han estado fallando! ¡Todos ustedes! —los apuntó con el dedo recorriéndolos a todos—, ¿Qué pasó con esas noches de pasión que los mantenían ocupados todo el fin de semana? ¿Qué pasó con su creatividad? ¿Qué pasó con esas escenas empalagosas, con los besos, las caricias y las cenas románticas? ¿Dónde está todo eso? ¡¿Dónde?

Algunos como Polonia e Italia parecían de pronto haber tenido una revelación y la escuchaban totalmente atentos; otros como Romano, Inglaterra y Suiza miraban con el ceño fruncido algún punto del suelo o el mesabanco. Noruega y Hong Kong no parecían impresionados, pero seguían todo el discurso.

—¡Han caído en la rutina! Su vida en pareja ya no es más que un maldito espiral de las mismas escenas monótonas... —Italia parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—, Pero no se preocupen... Para eso estamos aquí, ¡Los ayudaremos a recuperar a sus semes! Para eso les mostraré sus principales errores, les diré que pueden mejorar, les daré algunos tips, les pondré ejemplos con algunos de los mejores ukes del mundo y en diez simples lecciones los haré a ustedes ukes de los que cualquier seme podría estar envidioso. Sólo necesitaré un poco de esfuerzo... ¡Y juntos saldremos de ese espiral para volver a la emoción que había al principio!

Al parecer ese fue el final del enorme discurso, todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Italia se echó a llorar gimoteando algo sobre que Alemania ya no lo quería.

—¡Esto es una estupidez! —gritó Inglaterra poniéndose de pie.

—¡Eso mismo, no necesitamos ayuda de nadie, maldición! —gritó Romano golpeando el mesabanco con el puño. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados.

—No esperaba otra cosa de ustedes —dijo Hungría chasqueando la lengua y sacando varias fotografías que les fue poniendo a todos en la paleta de su pupitre—, pero la misma advertencia que a Vash, y esto va para todos: ¡Si no obedecen, esas mismas fotografías que están viendo y varias más, estarán en televisión internacional!

—Osea, ¿en serio? —dijo Polonia tomando la suya y viéndola despectivamente—, ¡tipo que el ángulo totalmente no me favorece!

—En serio —dijo—, y ahora que comience el curso.

Nadie más puso ninguna objeción, al menos por el momento.

—Bueno, creo que es momento de empezar —dijo dando una vuelta rápida quedando enfrente de Inglaterra—, ¡Arthur! —gritó mientras lo señalaba con el dedo—, Tus errores son demasiados, se me iría la tarde en mencionarte todos y cada uno de estos, pero me iré al peor de todos. Bueno, todo mundo sabe que tú no eres bueno cocinando, eres terco, mal hablado, tosco y crees en esas criaturas que nadie más ve —ante cada palabra que Hungría decía, Inglaterra apretaba más su puño, molesto—, pero, por sobre todas las cosas: ¡Nunca dejas el pasado atrás!

Apenas iba a reclamar cuando Hungría le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a Noruega.

—Norge... en lo que va la reunión no has dicho nada de nada... ¡eres demasiado inexpresivo! —gritó mientras hacía un ademán de desesperación—, Dios mira a Feli —dijo señalando al mencionado, quien se moría del miedo y lloriqueaba —, No es que te pida milagros ni nada por el estilo, pero deberías empezar a expresarte más. Y Hong Kong también.

Hungría dio la vuelta una vez más, en busca de su nueva víctima. Algunos se encogieron en su asiento.

—¡Lovino! —gritó esta haciendo que Romano brincara en su asiento por la impresión—, Mi buen amigo Lovino, Romano o en palabras de España: Lovi —decía haciendo ademanes con la mano—, No sé como decírtelo, eres, por sobre todos, el peor uke — y cuando Romano iba a reclamar Hungría siguió hablando—, Eres mandón, flojo, criticón, cobarde, un llorón, antisocial, arisco, ya mencione que eres un cobarde —tomó una pausa para respirar—, Pero por sobre todo lo mencionado anteriormente. Tú peor defecto es: ¡No sabes expresarte! Eso debo decirte, que desesperaría a cualquiera —dijo mientras se recargaba en el escritorio—, No sé como Antonio te ha aguantado tanto tiempo. Ahora, Lovino —se acercó hasta estar a tan sólo un par de centímetros de Romano—, Estoy consiente de que eres un tsundere, pero tienes que entender que España no lo aguantará más—dijo con algo de frustración en su voz—, ¡Inglaterra! ¡Vash! ¡Eso también va para ustedes!

Y un silencio se apoderó de la sala. Todos esperaban con nerviosismo a que Hungría escogiera a su siguiente víctima para marcarle sus defectos. Y de pronto Polonia se echó a reír, haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver confundidos.

—Sus caras... son tan graciosas... —dijo con dificultad mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la paleta del mesabanco y se apretaba el estómago con fuerza—, ¡Como que deberían verse en un espejo!

Hungría se acercó a él alzando una ceja.

—Eso Polonia, ¡es justamente lo que tendrías que evitar hacer!

—¿Qué cosa? —respondió el chico un poco más calmado, pero soltando pequeñas risitas.

—¡Burlarte de todo! —interrumpió Inglaterra, que ya se estaba hartando de todo y quería irse a casa a tomar té y comer scones.

—Son totalmente unos amargados.

—Lo que sea, quedas avisado —le dijo Hungría soltando un suspiro, y mirando a su alrededor— A ver... ¿Quién me falta?

Todos voltearon a ver a Italia del Norte, que temblaba en su asiento y se apachurraba contra la silla como si pudiera fundirse con ella y desaparecer.

—Ah claro —dijo ella mientras se colocaba enfrente de él.

—¡Kyaa! ¡No me grites por favor! —le dijo Italia mientras se encogía más contra la banca.

—Bueno... creo que lo que les falta a Hong Kong y Noruega a ti te sobra... —dijo Hungría negando con la cabeza.

Daba la impresión de que no quería ser muy dura con él, porque parecía que estaba muy asustado. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¡Pero ya trabajaremos en eso! —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

—¡Eso no es justo! —gritó Romano— ¡Fui el único insultado aquí!

—Ve~ niichan... —murmuró Italia volteando hacia donde estaba su hermano.

—No me hables, bastardo —le respondió éste cruzándose de brazos y desviándole la mirada.

—P-pero niichan... ¡No me odies!

—¡Eres un...!

—Ya ha pasado una hora... ¿Podemos irnos? —dijo Hong Kong de pronto, quien había sacado un encendedor y se entretenía prendiéndolo y apagándolo.

Una hora. Hungría no recordaba haberles dado un horario o algo por el estilo, pero sonaba bastante razonable.

—Bueno... está bien —dijo, haciendo que todos la vieran con incredulidad—. ¡Pero mañana a la misma hora o ya verán! Será la primera lección.

Todos se pusieron de pie haciéndolo un poco de alboroto, Vietnam y Taiwán se quitaron de la puerta para dejarlos salir.

—Ya verá... —murmuraba Inglaterra mientras se dirigía a la puerta—, le echaré una de mis peores maldiciones... o la silla de Bus...

—...la maldición más oscura que tengo... —alcanzó a escuchar que decía Noruega al pasar a su lado, y se le quedó viendo sorprendido mientras se alejaba.

—¿Niichan quieres ir conmigo por gelato? —le preguntaba Italia de forma insistente a Romano mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

—¡Te dije que no me hablaras bastardo!

Polonia sacó su celular y se alejó molesto por el ruido que hacía el llanto de Italia. Vash no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo caminó con su mirada de furia hacia la salida. Y Hong Kong fue a saludar a sus hermanas.

Hungría se quedó planeando lo que sería la clase de mañana, al parecer todo iba bien. No habían reaccionado tan mal como había temido que lo hiciera. Estaba feliz hasta que sonó su celular rompiendo el silencio que había quedado en el almacén abandonado.

—¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? —gritó.

—_¡Ahh, bruja! ¡No tienes que gritar así! Ya te dije: como no querías testigos lo golpeé y lo dejé inconsciente, lo tiré por ahí, así que no hay problema._

—Sólo tendrías que haber inventado una excusa tonta, ¡no matarlo!

—_¡No había otra opción! Además fue el quien se asustó, parecía que hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo y yo... bueno... lo golpeé. No podía dejar un cuerpo ahí en medio de la calle, ¿o sí?_

Hungría temblaba de furia, ¿Cómo es posible que lo hubiera echado a perder así? Bien dicen que si quieres algo hecho tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.

—¡En primer lugar no hubieras usado bufanda! ¡En segundo lugar no tenías que hacerle eso al pobre! ¡Y en tercer lugar eres un idiota Prusia!

—_¡Que no me grites bruta! ¡Tenía frío! Y no puedes dejar que alguien tan awesome como yo pase frío. Además hacía viento y se ven dramáticas._

Hungría respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque le parecía demasiado difícil, ya se imaginaba en los tribunales acusaba de conspiración y cómplice de asesinato.

—Bueno... ¿Y dónde lo dejaste?

—Pues...

Lituania se despertó por el sonido de las vibraciones en el suelo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró sobre... ¿unas vías? Las vibraciones comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes y mientras su cerebro lentamente comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando saltó a un lado justo a tiempo antes de que el tren lo arrollara.

¿Dónde diablos estaba? Lo último que recordaba era... Ah, ya lo recordaba todo.

Había visto un sujeto con bufanda frente a la casa de Polonia, y las luces se había apagado y alguien le había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

Alguien había tratado de matarlo.

"_¿Rusia...?"_ pensó mientras trataba de ubicarse donde estaba, parecía una especie de desierto.

Su sentido común le decía que era mejor irse a casa de Polonia, revisar que todo estuviera bien, tomar un baño y olvidarlo todo. La preocupación que sentía comenzó a crecer, si había sido Rusia en algún ataque de psicopatía, entonces más valía ir a checar que Polonia no hubiera terminado debajo de otro tren.

—Y con lo despreocupado que es... —murmuró mientras seguía las vías del tren a ver a donde le llevaban.


End file.
